Let Me Show You
by Kirsah
Summary: It's the morning after Allegra Shepard, Kaidan Alenko and James Vega spend their first night together and Shepard shows the boys that she has no second thoughts about the previous night. NSFW!


**A/N: This is a short, smutty one-shot I wrote for ME Poly Week on Tumblr featuring my OT3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaidan woke, momentarily confused by the size of the bed he found himself in. Water was running in a shower and he turned his head at the sound of James' soft breathing next to him.

Slowly memories of the previous night returned.

They had spent the evening celebrating the small victory of having rescued the remaining students from Grissom Academy, and eventually only he, James, and Shepard had been left. She had seemed lost in thought, idly turning the cocktail glass in her hands. He had moved closer to James and kissed him, not caring that they weren't alone. Allegra knew about them, and he had noticed a hungry gleam in her eyes more than once whenever she saw James together with him.

A small moan had caught their ears and the had pulled apart and turned to see Allegra moving toward them like a predator with its prey in sight. Mesmerized he had watched her kiss James. A sexy, sensual kiss that had aroused him even more, then she had turned to kiss him. What had followed could only be called breath-taking.

Allegra's arousal had been evident as they made their way to her cabin. She had easily come undone by his tongue and his fingers, her plea that she wanted to feel both him and James in her at the same time ringing in his ears. His body react immediately as his mind conjured her naked image writhing and squirming with pleasure as James held her in place for him. Her panting and moaning was music in his ears. He remembered her slowly pushing herself onto him when he laid down on her bed, sliding her slick hot core along his length, her amazing green eyes widening when James slowly pushed his large member into her. The feeling of James slowly fucking her ass while he fucked her pussy had been amazing.

But what if she had changed her mind? None of them had been sober the previous night. Yes, she had said she knew exactly what she wanted, and it was them, at the same time, now. Things could still look different the next morning when the last clouds of alcohol had dissipated from your mind.

The shower bulkhead slid open, and the woman in question stepped out, completely naked. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She moved with catlike grace. His gaze traveled up her long, well-toned legs, over the shaved apex of her thighs and perfectly shaped breasts to her beautiful face framed by damp titian hair.

A smile broke on her face at the sight of the men in her bed, and she approached them with a tantalizing sway of her hips. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her stop at the foot of the bed and stretch luxuriously.

"Good morning," she purred, climbing into bed. Her hand drifted over the thin duvet covering his body and she gave his erection a light squeeze as she crawled between him and James and leaned in to give him a slow kiss. James shifted, and she turned her head to give him the same treatment. She seemed fully at ease with the situation and Kaidan let out the breath he had been holding.

It didn't appear like she regretted the last night.

He glanced at James and found his lover looking at him, eyes dark and lips parted, and he knew the other was as aroused as he was.

Kaidan returned his gaze to Shepard, and cleared his throat. "Nice to see you don't want to throw us out right away."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, sounding confused. "I meant what I said last night. I wanted you both. I still do. I've wanted you ever since hearing your voice the first time on the SR-1, and damn if I didn't wonder if James was this well built everywhere when I saw him the first time." She winked at the large marine next to him. "Last night was a dream come true. And," her voice grew quiet, "I don't want it to end."

"Neither do we, Lola," James replied. "Kaid and I talked about _this_ being a possibility." He circled his hand between them.

"I'll show you my answer," she whispered with a smirk and leaned over to James, running her hand along his pecs and his abs. Her mouth followed the same path, all the way to his erection. She swirled her tongue around James' tip before taking him in her mouth.

Kaidan moaned at the sight of her going down on his boyfriend, watching her head bob up and down. He was sure he'd never seen anything so hot before.

"Dammit, Jimmy," he groaned as a rough calloused hand closed around his erection and began pumping slowly. He closed his eyes briefly before kissing the other man, their tongues slowly sliding around each other. His eyes snapped open at the sensation of a tongue flicking over the head of his member while James continued to pump up and down with his hand. Kaidan reached out to take James in his hand to return the favor, and looked down to see Allegra gaze up at him, her tongue darting over his tip again. His eyelids fluttered as she took him in her mouth and slowly let him slide in and out while she sucked. The combination of James' big hand, rough and calloused, and Shepard's clever tongue, soft and moist, was almost too much.

He let out his breath when she placed a kiss on the tip of his glans and returned her mouth to James' cock. James mumbled a string of expletives in Spanish, drawing closer and closer to his release.

"Dios, Lola! I'm going to come soon!" James gasped.

Allegra pulled her mouth away from his member. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked softly, tracing his pecs with her hand.

"Ride him," Kaidan growled before James could answer, his voice huskier than usual. It was more a command than a suggestion. The other two looked at him surprised and a grin appeared on James face as Allegra straddled him, grinding her wetness against him. She caught her lip between her teeth, glancing coyly at Kaidan through her lashes as she lowered herself onto James' length and began moving slowly.

"Like this?" she purred, rolling her hips enticingly. James gasped as she changed the angle slightly, pushing him deeper into her heat. He stopped pumping Kaidan's cock and gripped Allegra's hips, his fingers splayed across her buttocks. She pushed her breasts together and ran her hands casually along her body, making circular movements.

Kaidan watched James lean forward to catch a rosy tip in his mouth and began stroking himself. They both looked so hot fucking. He groaned softly as he massaged his balls before palming his shaft again and his gaze fell on Allegra's face as she rode James. Her eyes were dark with arousal, face flushed, and lips parted as she rolled and swayed her hips making the other man gasp and groan with lust. He swallowed and pumped harder, keeping his eyes on her full lips. He wanted to feel them around his cock. He wanted her tongue to play with him while he fucked her face. But, he also really, _really_ enjoyed watching.

"Kaidan?" Allegra asked, her eyes traveling along his body to appreciatively and lingering on the hand palming his member. "What about you? You should have some fun, too."

He grinned at her. "I'll just take care of myself and enjoy the show."

Shaking her head she beckoned him to her, curling a finger in a come hither gesture. "Not today. Come here."

He rose up on his knees, his erection jutting proudly before him. Allegra's eyes darted to him and she licked her lips. Reaching out with one hand she gripped his member gently before bending her body slightly to the side and flicking her tongue over his tip. Kaidan couldn't hold back anymore. He curled his fingers into her hair and pushed deeper into her mouth. She hummed as they searched carefully for the right rhythm, and the soft vibrations ran through him like a shock wave, sending a ripple of biotics along his body. He shivered and picked up speed, thrusting into her harder and faster as he watched James' hips jerk rhythmically as he fucked up into her.

She purred and moaned with every thrust, the sounds pitching a little higher each time as her release drew closer. Her lips were firmly wrapped around Kaidan's length, her tongue teasing him mercilessly, and he felt every hum. Blood rushed through Kaidan's ears and stars began dancing before his eyes, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Panting he looked into Allegra's eyes and saw swirls of biotic blue dancing in them, knowing she saw the same in his.

James' breathing became more erratic and Kaidan saw him scrunch up his face as he came with a grunt, thrusting deep into her as he spilled himself. Allegra followed, flaring brightly. Kaidan shuddered, his self-control crumbling under the sensation of her biotics running along his erection. His cock twitched as she took him in as far as she could before sliding gradually back up to his head, grazing him ever so lightly with her teeth. The stars dancing before his eyes exploded as she sucked again and his orgasm tore through him like a supernova. He flared brightly as his own biotics crackled to life, surrounding him in a corona of undulating blue.

Allegra released him slowly and straightened up, wiping her mouth. Her eyes wandered to James and she leaned down to give him a kiss, swirling her tongue around his lazily.

"Mmh, you taste like Kaidan," James murmured and kissed her again, reaching out with one hand and tugging Kaidan down next to him. He laid down, leaning in for a kiss of his own and James was more than willing to oblige.

"I thought I'd share," she replied, looking much like the cat that got the cream as she nestled herself between them. She pressed her back against James, her fingers tracing Kaidan's jawline. "Did I answer your questions as to if I want this?"

Kaidan ran his fingers gently over her thigh. His wandering hand met James' and they laced their fingers, resting them on Allegra's hip.

"You sure did."

They laughed softly and settled in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
